Cries of the Damned
by Ihavedescendedintomadness
Summary: 'While he was there, the voices came. Anthony had named them, wanting something to hold onto. If he had them, he wouldn't be alone in the dark. He didn't want to be alone in the dark.' AU! Tony is in a mental hospital. When a new doctor comes, will he help or will they crash and burn? Rape, abuse, mental illness, death, torture, abduction, and a lot of feels. Edited and fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Hi! (waves) this a new story I've been working on. I'm not very good at this so please, tell me if I'm terrible!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All recognizable characters are Marvel's, not mine.**

**I accept all types of criticism, as I've just said, so feel free to tell me if you like the story. I will try to update frequently if I can. Now my beanies! On to the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1: 17t

He trembled. His small, alabaster hands shook as they grabbed at his long, chestnut hair in a grip so tight, he thought he would rip it right out of his head. Bony knees knocked together as he backed against his corner of the room. He cringed back as chubby fingers poked him, the owner of said fingers laughing cruelly as he did. Wide amber eyes stared at the ground. He shook as tears fell from them while the doctor taunted and harassed him.

"Come no, little one, don't you want to play?"

The small male cried out in fear. He didn't want to play; not with the doctor, not with anyone. He screamed as the chubby man grabbed him around the waist, squeezing the already bruised torso tightly. The small man struggled weakly as he felt himself be thrown on the bed, head smacking against the wall painfully.

The small man sat up dazed, vision blurring around the edges. As he looked into the cold, black eyes of the doctor, the terror he felt built up inside him. He felt something rear up in the back of his mind. Something dark and animalistic. He pushed it down, knowing the consequences would be much worse than what was about to happen.

"P-p-please. N-no!"

The quiet words sent a wave of pleasure down the doctor's the man underneath him, completely at his mercy was arousing and overpowering. The doctor felt like a higher power, the fate of the small male in his hands. The beer-bellied doctor took in the sight of the small patient. His wide fearful eyes stared up at him in pleading, small pink lips quivering as he tried to choke out words.

"P-p-lease. N-no! PLEASE!"

The patient ended in a scream, his pants forcefully shredded from his skinny body, leaving him nude under the doctor. The large man licked his lips as he pounced on the poor man. Soon enough, the town heard the blood curdling screams of patient 17t.

* * *

17t sat in his corner, trying to fight the darkness all around him. The tiny window above him only provided so much light, letting 17t see the room he was in.

White.

White was a curse to 17t, sucking the life out of him. He needed colors, something to take away the white. The cold, black orbs that usually stared at him only added to his fear of not having any colors. So he scratched. Scratched at his body until the blood flowed from his wound, pooling on the floor around him. Red was a poor substitute, but he would rather have red then no red at all.

His voices would get angry when he hurt himself. 17t – Anthony Edward Stark,having been sent to the hospital after being abducted at age ten. His family had refused to pay the ransom, leaving poor Anthony to his captors fantasies. For two years, Anthony was beaten and raped until they had decided to be rid of him. The police had found the boy bleeding out in an alley from a stab to the stomach.

While he was there, the voices came. Anthony had named them, wanting something to hold onto. If he had them, he wouldn't be alone in the dark. He didn't want spend his days alone in the dark.

The first to come was Steve. Steve was there to comfort Anthony when he had beaten by his captors. Steve's deep voice reminded him of his father, calming and soothing the boy's hurt. Natasha, the only female - reminded him of his mother. She soothed him along with Steve when the bad men decided to 'play' with their captive. She sang him lullabies, helping Anthony sleep at night.

Clint came next, the goofball voice to make Anthony smile on his worst days. His snarky attitude contrasted the others, making Anthony more relaxed when needed. Thor was the voice that told him stories and gave him a boost when he was down. Bruce was the voice Anthony knew was the smartest. He would help Anthony remember. The soft yet deep voice helped him concentrate.

Lastly, came the most unstable of his voices, was Hulk. Hulk was thew manifestation of Anthony's emotions. Hulk held all his pain and sadness. The rumbling voice came far less often than the others. When he did, Anthony paid the price.

Sometimes Anthony thought about himself. Crazy, they called him.

Crazy.

Crazy.

Crazy.

Mad. Estranged. Psycho. Unwell.

He heard the doctors when he was admitted into the hospital by his parents. "Schizophrenia" and "multiple personalities" the doctors told them. Anthony had been these so many times, he believed them. Regardless of what his voices said, they knew they couldn't say otherwise.

Anthony tried, he really did, but he couldn't control Hulk. Sometimes Hulk would break and bad things happened. They would drag Anthony back, beating him and calling him a 'bad boy'. They told him he was a monster, that he deserved it. Anthony knew, in his childlike mind, that they were wrong. Sometimes Hulk just got mad, he didn't mean to. His voices asked why he defended Hulk, why he took punishments. Anthony loved Hulk, like he did the others, and he would protect him. Even if it means that he would be hurt.

Anthony was heard a new doctor was coming to treat him. He was afraid. He hoped the doctor would live through his time. He didn't think that Hulk could handle one more doctor, he hope he could survive one more doctor.

* * *

**Please enjoy! And don't hesitate to tell me how I did! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2! I hope that you guys enjoy my story, and reviews are always welcome. School is coming up on monday, so I won't really be able to update that often, but I'll do my best! Um, I'm not really sure what else to say... so I'm just going to direct you into the product of no sleep and a very vivid imagination.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Any recognizable characters are Marvel's.**

**Now, my beanies, the next chapter awaits thee!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting The New Doctor

Cold emerald eyes looked around hatefully as the staff of the hospital moved around him. His tall, lithe frame moved with grace as he walked along the halls. He could hear the whispers of the nurses, gossip and insults somehow blending together to make a perfect harmony. Irritation pulled at the man's mind, the chattering souring his already sour mood. One Laufeyson was not amused.

"Aw! He's so cute."

"Cute, but stupid. He actually thinks he can help?"

"Nancy! Don't be like that. He might actually be able to help the boy."

**The boy? **Loki thought, confused. He pondered this as he walked to the front dest. There was a man there and his tag said his name was Phil. Phil looked like a kind man, with warm blue eyes and a small smile on his face. loki coughed a bit, cacthing Phil's attention. Phil looked up at the doctor face calm and passive, though he did seem amused at the doctors irritation.

"Ah, I see you heard the nurses?"

"Yes I have." Loki replied snootily, his eyes showing annoyance.

If it was supposed to scare Phil, the man wasn't impressed. Looking at the doctor, he asked calmly,

"What is it that you need, Doctor?"

Loki smirked. He liked Phil. Turning serious he placed a file he had with him on the desk. He watched as the nurse grabbed the file and opened it.

That seemed to strike a chord in Phil, his calm breaking and real emotions breaking through. He stared at the doctor, sadness and pain shining in the blue orbs. Phil took the file from the desk, typing a few things on his computer

"I am searching for 17t."

The lobby went quiet at that. Doctors and nurses alike stopped to stare at the man, different expressions on their faces, from pity to downright hate. Ignoring this, Loki looked at Phil. The male nurse seemed to deflate a little, eyes showing concern and pity. The show of emotion annoyed the doctor, he didn't need Phil's pity.

"Are you the new doctor?" Phil asked in a quiet voice.

When Loki nodded, Phil looked at the doctor coldly, and nodded. Loki frowned.

"I'll take you to him."

* * *

Phil stood up and walked from behind the desk. Standing straight, he quickly left the doctor trailing behind him like a little duckling. Doors were lined along the halls. They ocassionally passed a group meeting, doctors talking with patients. As they passed, the occupants of the rooms stopped, looking at the pair in curiosity. As they walked, the amount of people lowered until they were the only ones walking the halls.

As they passed through a hallway, Loki couldn't help but notice that Phil became more tense as they passed. He went completely rigid at the sound of a man howling, the howl more animalistic than human.

"Who is that?" Loki asked.

"Obadiah Stane."

The doctor was disturbed by the man. The man was old with a bald head and a white stubble on his face. His frame was bulky, but showed that there was strenghth way beyond his capabilities. His dead brown eyes bored into the males outside the door. A maniacal smile made his way onto his face as he said,

"Is the boy here? Are we going to play?"

Phil cringed and quickly walked away, motioning for Loki to do the same. The pair walked down the hall until they reached a door. Loki felt sick. Bloody handprints smeared down the door, as if someone was trying to escape from some thing. Looking to Phil, Loki saw that he was gazing at the door with sad eyes.

Loki turned to Phil, asking,

"Is this the room?"

"Yes, and his name is Tony."

"Who?"

"Your patient, Anthony Stark."

Loki nodded. He watched as Phil opened the door walking in. There were cooing sounds and other comforting noises that were made until he peeked his head out the door, nodding that Loki could come in. He was not prepared for the sight that he was met with.

* * *

**Again, please review and tell me what you think. I know Obie's description is short, but it will get better in later chapters, like other characters will. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I was asked for a longer chapter so I bring you a thousand or more words! I take all reviews, so please, review. Thank you to all who've told me what they think already! Your feedback makes me want to write! **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, all is Marvel's, even if I wish it wasn't true.**

**Now my beanies, I bring you your chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Doctor, meet Tony

Blood covered every inch of the room. It was on the bed, the walls, and the floor. The source of the mess, Anthony Stark huddled in a corner of the room. His wide amber eyes stared at Phil, fear and uncertainty shining in the glassy orbs. he listened as Phil tried to calm the patient.

"Tony, this is your new doctor, . He's here to help you."

Tony leaned in close to the nurse, posture tense and defensive. He looked like a predator ready to strike. He trusted Phil. Phil was nice, safe. Not like the others.

'**_Maybe you should listen to Phil ._**' Steve said in his mind.

Tony cringed, conflicted. He wanted to believe that a doctor would hurt him.

Tony didn't notice he was shaking until Phil carded his fingers through his dirty hair. The boy calmed a bit at the gesture, a sense of familiarity soothing his nervousness. The boy leaned into the touch, knowing that Phil wouldn't hurt him.

Phil had been Tony's nurse for as long as Tony could remember. Not once had the man hit him. He never raised his voice at Tony. Phil was patient, caring, and the father that Tony had always wanted but could never have. Tony always made sure that Hulk never made any appearances when the nurse was here. He loved Phil. He would do anything to protect the man he considered his father.

Tony grasped Phil's hand, trying to draw strength from the other man. He looked into those blue eyes, seeing nothing but warmth and concern. In a quiet voice, raspy from disuse, he asked,

"Is he here to play, Phillie?"

* * *

Phil smiled sadly at the boy. Tony still called him "Phillie" even after countless corrections by Phil himself. Tony's voice, so small and defeated. The tone of someone who had been through heartache and pain. He wanted to shield the boy from the world, the sadness and corruption that life had in it.

Phil stared at the boy, watching the small lips quiver and shake. Tony was his baby. He had been since Phil had first treated him all those years ago. That was twenty-two years he had cared for the boy like his own. And Phil wasn't getting any younger, he had just turned forty a week before. He had celebrated with Tony, like he did every year.

He had watched as the boy grew older physically. He knew that the cruelties he suffered left him mentally scarred. The boy had a childlike intellect, innocent and trusting. It pained him to see the boy afraid of the people who are supposed to help him.

"No, baby, he isn't. I won't let him, okay? I won't let him."

Phil watched as Tony nodded, trust and hope in his big brown orbs. The male nurse nodded and took a deep breath. With a small smile he only used for Tony, he said,

"Now let's meet the doctor, shall we?"

* * *

Loki watched as Phil talked with Tony. The doctor cautiously made his way to the bed, sitting on the mattress. He pointedly ignored the blood stains as he opened Anthony's file. His green eyes widened at the list of problems that the boy had. Schizophrenia, multiple personalities, achluophobia, anthropophobia, claustrophobia, the list went on.

"The fear of being alone- isolophobia, while having the fear of being around people…" Loki breathed out, amazed. "The fear of darkness. There are no lights in here."

Loki felt a pang of pity as he looked Tony. Those brown eyes stared back, fear in them. The boy was sickly thin, ribs sticking out of the small chest. His body was majorly underdeveloped, making the man look like a child. His body was covered in dirt and blood, hair unkempt and dirty. His skin was pale, paler than Loki's own skin, making his small pink lips and brown eyes stand out.

Taking a deep breath, he plastered a sweet smile on his face. He watched, a little disturbed as the boy seemed to age a bit, staring intently at him.

"Hello Anthony. My name is Loki Laufeyson. You may call me Loki if you please."

At the mention of his name, the age receded and the childlike wonder came back. Usually the sight of an adult acting like a child disgusted Loki. But with Tony… it was rather cute. At this the doctor snapped out of his stupor. He did not feel this way about his patients. Loki was cold, never reaching any emotional level with his patients.

"H-h-hello." Tony choked out, panting slightly from the effort he used to speak.

"I'm sure you have a lot to talk about Anthony. Can you tell me what you like?"

Loki asked, his tone comforting.

"I l-like c-colors and l-light." Came the meek reply.

* * *

Loki smiled a bit, a genuine smile. This boy was adorable! '**_Wait stop this. This is a patient. He is unwell, not adorable._**' Loki shook his head. When the boy looked at him in confusion, he only smiled. The doctor opened his briefcase, taking out a package of crayons and paper he had left from his last patient.

"Colors? Well I have a lot of colors that you can have if want."

Tony perked up, looking at Phil, to see if it was a trap. When the nurse nodded, Tony tried to stand. Phil was quick to help, guiding the battered man to the bed. Tony studied the man. Loki was wearing white… and the doctor liked it? Reaching up, the small hand grabbed the box timidly. The older males watched as light shone in Tony's eyes. Tony marveled at the colors, there were so many.

"Can you draw us a picture Tony. Can you show us what your friends look like?"

Phil asked softly.

Tony nodded warily, still wondering if this was a trap. Glancing at the doctor, he was mesmerized by the green orbs. They were so unlike the other doctors, less hard and menacing.

'_**I better be drawn good.**_' Clint said.

'_**Please Clint, stop being so conceited.**_' Bruce said dryly, causing Tony to giggle softly.

'_**A picture would be lovely Tony.**_' Natasha said kindly, the voice soothing and calm.

'_**Aye, draw us Tony.**_' Thor's rumble made its way into Tony's psyche.

'_**Steve?'**_ Tony questioned quietly.

'**_Yeah?_**' Came the reply.

'**_Can I draw a picture for Phil and the doctor?_**'

'**_Of course_**.' Was the soft assurance.

* * *

Tony nodded and set to work. Loki watched as the boy talked to himself, unfazed by the actions. He was sort of sad for the boy. Having no one for so long must have had its consequences of the mind. Loki silently vowed that he would not leave until the boy was better. '_**Or dead.**_'

But Loki didn't want to think about that. Instead he watches the boy create a picture using the colors, not knowing that his life was about to change. For better or worse, they didn't know.

* * *

**Please enjoy the chapter! This was very difficult to write. Multiple personalities is very tricky, especially when writing the avengers. Read, Review, and Recycle! **

**~From ME, your friendly neighborhood writer!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been awhile, but I'm back! To all who have reviewed, thanks for being so supportive. You guys really make me want to write. I have another chapter for you, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Also, this chapter contains rape and abuse of the mentally insane. So, proceed with caution.**

**Now onto the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Thursdays and Small Mercies

Phil didn't come in that day, just like every thursday. The nurse had the day off. Tony knew it was one of the reasons that he saw the bad man on Thursdays. He struggled in the orderlies grip, Tony didn't want to go. His scrawny fingers dug into the mattress, clinging on the material for dear life.

'**Where is Loki? They can't take me if I'm with him... Please, I don't wanna** **go.'**

Tony gasped when one of the bulky males punched him in the side, grinning triumphantly when he heard a snap come from the boy's body. Tony screamed. The pain in his side was too much, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

'**Shh... sh. It's okay Tony. It's gonna be alright.' **Steve cooed in a gentle voice. Tony whimpered, nodding. He believed in Steve. Steve wouldn't lie to him. The boy went limp in the men's arms, trying to stop himself from moving. He cried out as the men lifted him, shifting his body in a painful way. As they carried him out , Tony tried to soothe himself. He didn't want to go with the bad man, but there was nothing he could do. In resignation, he let himself be taken. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt as much this time.

* * *

Obadiah Stane was not a good man. He was in the hospital under the circumstances of killing 12 thirteen-year-old boys. The abuse he had dealt to the boys was sickening. The man had broken their spirits. Obadiah singlehandedly tortured the boys until they had nothing else to live for. Taking everything the boys had ever loved from them until he decided to give them mercy.

Now, he had a new toy. The boy would scream, the sound was music to his ears. His frail body would tremble as tears steadily mad their way down his cheeks. Obadiah would torture the boy, loving the pain and sadness in the brown eyes.

"Hello Anthony."

* * *

Tony trembled as he stared up at the bad man. He saw the malicious grin that spread over the bald man's features. It made him sick. Fighting down nausea, he tried to crawl away, the broken rib spreading pain through his body. He yelped when the man grabbed his hair in a tight grip, sending a pulsing pain through his skull.

"Nonononono..." He pleaded as he was dragged to the bed.

The bad man threw Tony on the bed, making his scream as he hit the furniture. In his pain filled daze, he didn't notice that the man was on top of him slowly shredding the boys clothes. He snapped back into himself as the man's cock touched his rear end. Tony pushed at the man weakly, hoping someone would be able to help him.

"No. Please." He sobbed.

The bad man licked Tony's jaw before biting down roughly and forcing himself in the boy. Tony screamed, a long high pitched sound. He cried, begged, and screamed as he was voilated. By the time the man was finished, Tony was nearly unconsious from the pain. He wanted to die.

Somewhere, back in the dark corners of Tony's mind, something growled. It wasn't pleased at the treatment the man gave Tony.

'**No... please Hulk. Not today, please. Plea-'** Tony couldn't finish the thought as the bigger man started to hit him. Tony felt pain radiating from every point in his body. He couldn't move, couldn't think as the man roughly grabbed his right arm.

*Snap*

Tony screamed in agony as the arm was broken. His mind was in shambles, the pain made him delirious. He faintly heard the man screaming at him, words garbled and filled with rage.

"LITTLE SHIT! YOU WANNA TAKE? DO YOU?"

He flinched and screamed in pure terror when the bad man lent by his head and whispered,

"Happy birthday Anthony."

Tears came like small rivers as Tony trembled on the floor. He wanted to leave, to die. Something that would help him escape this hell. He gasped when he felt something hard hit his temple. The pain was too much and he let the darkness envelope him, cradling him as if he were it's child.

* * *

Tony woke up in his room, laying awkwardly on the bed. He was sluped as if someone just left him to fall. It made his neck hurt. He looked around, trying to find Phil or the doctor. He whimpered when he discovered that he was all alone.

**'Not alone. You're never alone. We're here.' **His voices cooed to him.

That made him relax a bit, they wouldn't leave him. His eyes widened when he saw a box at the foot of the bed. Taking a weary look around, he decided that it was okay to approach the item. He crawled to the end of the small mattress, setting the box on his lap. There was writing on the box, and Tony read them aloud. Brown orbs twinkled when he saw his name on the package.

He opened it carefully, trying not to break anything. He let out a cry of surprise.

It was a bear. A red bear with a gold belly. Tony's eyes filled with tears, there was a light in the center of the bears chest. It glowed brightly, illuminating the room with its beauty. He picked it up with trembling fingers, carefully running his small hands over the ears.

**'It's beautiful Tony!'** Natasha said, surprised by the gift.

**'I hope you take good care of it, baby.'** Steve said warmly.

**'Woah. That's awesome! What's his name, Tone?' **Clint asked, awed.

**'Aye, little one. This gift desrves a name of honor.' **Thor chimed in.

**'Bruce...?'** Tony tentatively asked.

**'Yes tiny Tony?' **Bruce asked warmly, making Tony smile and giggle.

**'What should his name be?' **He asked.

**'Hmm... what about... Ironbear?'** Bruce suggested.

Tony giggled. **' That's silly, but yeah Ironbear it is.'**

Tony felt much better than he did before. The pain in his mind and body had considerably lessened at the light and colors in the the box, he found a letter. He saw a picture on the front. It was a dog wearing a hat, woofing at birthday cake. Tony laughed, the card was fantastic! Opening it, he read,

**Happy birthday Tony!- Loki**

Tony beamed setting the box and card on the floor beside him. Lying on the bed, the boy curled around the bear. His eyes drooped shut and he let out a small yawn, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. Sighing deeply he fell asleep, nightmares nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Again, I know it's been along time but things are settling down a bit in my life. So that means more chapters for you guys. Question: Should I post another story? Here are the options.**

1. **Tony is kidnapped by a group. He is tortured for months before they find him, broken and abused. It's AU!Tony, which means, Tony is not loud or snarky. He is the exact opposite. Includes Tony/Bruce/Loki Thor/Steve Natasha/Pepper Coulson/Clint. Good guy!Loki Coulson is alive, bad guys aren't always bad and lots of feels.**

2.** Au! Parallel Universes! Every different Tony is brought to the Avengers universe. Can Tony help them back? Will he want to? Includes: Julian Wells (Less than Zero), Markus Kozack (Shaggy dog), Harry Lockhart (Kiss kiss bang bang), Nathan Gardner (Charlie Barttlet), Vivian Thompson (In Dreams), Sherlock Holmes (RDJ version) and RDJ himself. Note: these are all characters he has played. I thought they deserved better endings, but for some I kind of made up some sad endings. So please bear with me! **

Review and tell me what you think, 1 or two? If not I have other ideas to write about.

~From you friendly neighborhood writer~

~Me


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, a new chapter! It smells like victory. Yes, I feel bad for not posting for a while, I bring you another chapter. This a long one, so please review and answer the question in the last chapter.**

**Again enjoy, for this is my great gift to the world.**

**Note: This is where it gets strange. Tony's conditions start to show more from here on out.**

regular speech

_thoughts_

**Steve speaking**

* * *

Chapter 5:Loki Meets Steve

When Loki arrived, Phil was already there. The man was obviously trying to hold back tears, though he still smiled as Tony showed him his new toy. The shape he was in made Loki frown. Deep cuts covered the boy's arms and shoulders. Bruises littered his face, the boy's small lip split and bleeding slightly. Tony's right foot was bent in an awkward angle, the ankle swollen and purple. Yet it did nothing to stop the boy from smiling.

Loki sat on the bed next to Tony. He grunted in surprise when he felt a tentative tug on his little finger. Looking down, his breath hitched a bit at those big brown eyes boring into his.

"Th- thank you." Came the small, but grateful whisper.

Tony tugged on the doctor's pinky, not wanting to soil the doctor with his touch. He was dirty; he didn't deserve to touch other people.

He's been used by so many men. Doctors, nurses, his captors. Treated him like a whore. He truly thought that he was soiled; a creature that had to be locked away.

When Loki looked at him, he was lost in those emerald orbs. The color comforted him enough for him to whisper out his thanks for his toy. Hugging Ironbear close, he looked down bashfully. The boy didn't know what to say.

**'Why not tell the doctor his name, ребенок?'** Natasha's gentle voice flowed in Tony's mind.

**'Okay мама.'** Tony said softly.

"His name is Ironbear." he whispered, getting both males attention.

"That's a wonderful name Tony. I'm glad you like him enough to give him a name." Loki said lightly.

Tony glanced at Phil, who was smiling at him. Tony saw something in the blue eyes that made him frown. The boy took the nurses hand in his, squeezing it with all his strength.

* * *

Phil's heart broke when he felt his boy squeeze his hand, knowing the weak pressure was all he was capable of. He looked to the doctor, finding that the man was watching Tony thoughtfully.

Phil cleared his throat. When the two looked up he suggested,

"Why not let Doctor Loki meet your friends today? I think Steve would like to meet him."

Tony tended to over think things sometimes. Even with his child-like mind he still thought about things a lot.

**'Whatifhedoesn'tlikethem?...WhatifIgetintrouble... Idontwanttobeintrouble...'**

The boy's rushed thoughts were making him upset. His whimpering tured into whines as he got more and more distressed. He felt warm arms wrap around his waist, and he let out a choked scream. Two strong hands grabbed his face gently, turning his attention to Loki. The doctor was touching him, touching him.

Hulk growled in his mind, the control Tony had slipping a bit. Tony let out a whine, the sound making Phil's arms tighten around his middle. It hurt.

"Phillie, ow." Tony said lowly, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.

The nurse automatically loosened his grip yet he didn't let go of the boy. The doctor gently grabbed his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. Loki's chest had tightened at the sound, the pure terror that Tony had was enough to make the strongest men cry for the boy.

"It is okay Tony, you dont have to. We can do this another day. It is okay, calm yourself. Yes... that's it. Calm."

The doctor smiled gently as the boy's breathing slowed and his whines were dimmed to little whimpers. Tony was tired, he hurt and he just wanted to hide. He soothed the beast in his mind, relying on the others to help, but the others were silent. It broke Tony's heart. He knew they didn't like Hulk, but he thought they cared about him.

**'No Tiny Tony. We care, I care. Hulk says he's sorry, he's very upset. I told him that you weren't mad.'** Bruce's timid voice came into Tony's psyche.

'I'm sorry...sorrysorrysorry...' was all that came from Tony, both in his mind and out loud.

Gripping Ironbear tight Tony hid himself in Phil's arms. The nurse carded his fingers in the boy's dirty hair, sending Loki an apologetic look from over Tony's head.

Loki wanted to be angry. He was getting nowhere in finding a cure for the boy. Yet when he looked at Tony, all he could see was a hurt little boy, the hurt little boy Loki was inside. Not many knew that Loki was not as well as he should be. His own childhood was lonely and filled with sadness.

**'It's okay baby, I'll talk to him okay? I want to meet him. Don't worry.'** Steve cooed, slowly taking over.

Tony nodded tiredly, his eyes starting to droop as he slowly left his body to stay with the others. Steve would protect him, he would handle it.

* * *

The two watched as the boy's other personality came out in Tony. His small frame straightened, his shoulders squared and his chin held high. The brown eyes hardened, the orbs serious and brave. Confidence radiated from the boy, so unlike Tony.

"Steve, it's good to see you again." Phil said kindly to the personality.

_"Phil. Doctor."_ Steve said.

The deep voice sounded odd coming from the boy, but Loki knew that this wasn't Anthony Stark. This was Steve, a made up person that Tony had made up.

"Why have you been made?" Loki asked.

The doctor decided not to beat around the bush. He needed to know why they were there in order to cure Tony. Phil gave him a look, but Loki didn't back down. He need answers and he was going to get them. He watched as the man wilted a bit, sadness finally showing through.

_"When they took Tony, he was always alone. Unless they came to hurt him, he was alone in the dark. We are only here to protect Tony. We would never hurt him."_ Steve truthfully told the doctor.

Loki was confused. What did he mean? They had mentioned nothing of an abduction in Tony's files. He glanced at Phil in confusion, but then noticed the rage that had filled the nurse. Phil's lips set in a thin line, his jaw clenched and his brows furrowed in anger. He then looked back to Steve, taking in the sight. The confidence had dimmed to sadness, his eyes dulling.

"Taken?" Loki asked slowly, the hesitation clear in his demeanor.

Steve nodded. The movement was tense, forced. The man looked like he was thinking yet the thoughts disturbed him. Tony's face twisted into a scowl before smoothing out.

_"When Tony was younger."_ Steve swallowed thickly. _"They took him. He was never allowed to see, always blindfolded. We never knew who took him, we still don't. All we do know is that Tony's parents were told they had to pay to get him back. They left him there! They left him to be beaten and raped for two years! Two years he cried and screamed asking what he did wrong!"_

Steve's chest was heaving from yelling, making Tony's face red with fists were clenched tightly, shaking as Steve tried to regain his composure. Loki felt bad for the boy, his heart feeling like it was being crushed. The boy had been through so much pain. He took the boy's hand, causing the man Tony had created to look at him.

"I know you want to protect him; I really do understand. To help him, you have to let me help him; but in order to do that you have to tell me what you know." Loki said soothingly, detrmination in his grren eyes.

Steve looked at the doctor. The man was tired, he could see the bags slowly forming under his eyes. His green orbs showed many emotions; sadness, anger, and a hint of frustrastion. He wanted to tell the man everything. Let out the emotions he had been feeling for years. But he couldn't betray Tony, not when the boy was his sole reason for existing.

_"I wish I could tell you, I really do."_ he said, _"But I can't do that to Tony. He needs to tell you himself. I won't be the one to betray his trust."_

Loki nodded. He felt a small pang of annoyance towards the other, yet he understood. The boy needed to face his fears.

"I understand. Can you at least tell me one thing?" When the other nodded, he asked, "What do you do for Anthony?"

_"I comfort him when they rape him, when they hit him for no reason. I can't be there when I need to. I know , I've tried."_

"You seem very passionate about that."

_"I don't like bullies."_

Loki nodded, taking everything in. He watched the man. Steve did have a calm about him. It was a soothing presence, his strength a beacon for the weak.

_"Tony really does need us. We only want what's best for him."_

"Yes, I know. It is admirable thaat you have watched over him for so long."Loki said warmly.

Steve smiled sheepishly, the expression was adorable on Tony's face. Loki started a bit in his mind, his thoughts crshing into a stop.

**'You are a doctor, this boy's doctor. He needs your help, not your obsevations on his looks. Snap out of it you fool.'** He thought harshly to himself.

He then took another glance at Tony, and his heart skipped at beat. Those big, brown eyes gazed at him. Though they were a bit glassy, they were still beautiful. He smiled at the boy, a smal but genuine thing.

"Can you tell me anything I will need to know about his other personalities?" Loki asked politely.

The doctor watched as the boy's face promptly darkened. The age seemed to magically appear on his face, it looked out of place. His shoulders drooped a bit and his head bowed so the malea could not see his face.

_"When Tony's is extremely distressed, Hulk comes out."_

"Hulk?" the doctor asked.

"It is a monster. Tony is not strong, he breaks sometimes. Hulk usually takes advantage and breaks free." Steve said darkly.

Loki swallowed around the lump that made its way to his throat. Whatever this 'Hulk' did was not good, he could feel it. He risked taking a look at Phil, but the nurse was gazing at the wall. His blue eyes were unfocused, staring into nothing. Loki could tell that it was somethong unpleasant.

"What does he do?" Loki whispered, dread coating his voice.

_"He's made Tony kill over twenty people."_ Steve growled.

The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Loki looked horrified. This sweet boy had killed? Murdered in cold blood? His facial expression must have triggered a reaction in Tony because Phil had frowned deeply.

_"He doesn't mean to. He has cried in my arms many times because of the guilt. Please do not treat him like a murderer."_

Steve pleaded to Loki, tears shining in the brown orbs.

Loki nodded. Even knowing the imformation he knew now, he couldn't treat him any differently. He still saw the hurt little boy, a fallen angel. This time the doctor could not help but stroke the boy's hand.

"It is okay. Thank you for speaking with me Steve. It has been a pleasure." the doctor told him with a smile.

_"The same doctor. Please help my little Tony."_ Was the last thing Steve said to the doctor.

* * *

Phil watched as his baby came back into awareness. The brown eyes blinked slowly as he tried to focus, yet they kept drooping shut.

"It's okay Tony. You can go to sleep. I know you're tired."

Phil cooed to the boy, slowly carding his fingers through his hair.

Tony nodded, leaning into his nurse's side. His breathing slowed and his face smoothed out, making the boy look younger. His toy lightly rested in his arms as he slept, keeping his nightmares at bay for awhile.

"I think we may need bandages Phil. He could get sick from the infections in his cuts." Loki said seriously.

The nurse hesitated before nodding. He gently moved the boy from his side, laying him on the bed. Tony stirred a bit before settling down. Loki watched as the nurse walked out of the room. He looked at Tont sleeping, his face peaceful. The raven haired man lightly stroked his cheek, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers. Tony flinched and whimpered, tightening his hold on Ironbear.

Phil walked back into the room, medical supplies in hand. The two patched up the boy in silence, lost in their own thoughts. They didn't know how to approach a new way to help Tony, but they would. They wouldn't let this boy down; not again.

* * *

**There it's done. Enjoy, review, and tell me your thoughts.**

**Again I will post the question. Please tell me what you think.**

**Should I post another story? Here are the options.**

**1. Tony is kidnapped by a group. He is tortured for months before they find him, broken and abused. It's AU!Tony, which means, Tony is not loud or snarky. He is the exact opposite. Includes Tony/Bruce/Loki Thor/Steve Natasha/Pepper Coulson/Clint. Good guy!Loki Coulson is alive, bad guys aren't always bad and lots of feels.**

**2. Au! Parallel Universes! Every different Tony is brought to the Avengers universe. Can Tony help them back? Will he want to? Includes: Julian Wells (Less than Zero), Markus Kozack (Shaggy dog), Harry Lockhart (Kiss kiss bang bang), Nathan Gardner (Charlie Barttlet), Vivian Thompson (In Dreams), Sherlock Holmes (RDJ version) and RDJ himself. Note: these are all characters he has played. I thought they deserved better endings, but for some I kind of made up some sad endings. So please bear with me!**

**Review and tell me what you think, 1 or two? If not I have other ideas to write about.**

**~From you friendly neighborhood writer~**

**~Me**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry

**Due to technical problems with my tablet, I cannot post on this website. However, I will be posting it on AO3. It has the same title, every chapter is the same. My username is InnamoratoEzio and I hope you will check it out there. I love the support you have given me, this is not me blowing you off. **

**My tablet is a piece of crap and I have yet to upgrade. Please give me the support there. I hope none of you will be mad at this. I'm so sorry. **

**This is Ihavedescendedintomadness signing off. **


End file.
